


[美丽喵]Goodbye Stranger

by illumi



Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Aymeric, Sad Ending, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, implied Gaius/Estinien, lovers to strangers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 艾默里克有一封某一天便提前写好了的信。简短几行的大意是告别，结束，以及放手。那时，埃斯蒂尼安几乎已经很少寄信过来。塔塔露想，自己一定是恋爱小说看多了。她难过的就要哭了出来。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693021
Kudos: 5





	[美丽喵]Goodbye Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> 想在今天把这个旧文发了存档。  
> 有盖喵暗示。
> 
> 我爱塔塔露！

艾默里克有一封某一天便提前写好了的信。

简短几行的大意是告别，结束，以及放手。

那时，埃斯蒂尼安几乎已经很少寄信过来。

一. 艾默里克

起初他完全没有想到，埃斯蒂尼安会是一个爱写信的人。

他甚至根本都不爱写字。

但离开皇都的几年，他竟然一封接一封的写了信。

信的来处各不相同。云海。基拉巴尼亚。利姆萨罗敏萨。太阳神草原。黄金港。

埃斯蒂尼安写很多字，有时有好几页纸。他不甚优美甚至干巴巴的语言所讲述经历与见闻，透露出他初涉世事的少年般的兴奋与雀跃。

他品尝美食，与人邂逅，甚至被人搭讪，共度春宵。

过去的埃斯蒂尼安只为复仇而活。

吃饭、睡觉都是生存和战斗所必须，从来不马虎。

语言是多余的，沟通也仅限于不得不的部分。

从怨影中幸存下来的他祭奠了过往，走进了新世界。尝过太多生存的苦痛后，他开始学习如何生活。

从这些信中，艾默里克读到了一个新的埃斯蒂尼安。

愉快的，多情的，自由的埃斯蒂尼安。

艾默里克会想，为什么他要给自己写这些。

他常为这些丰富的经历所感。一切都是美好的，他为埃斯蒂尼安高兴，甚至展开二人同行会如何的遐想。

毕竟过去的十数年间，他们看起来像是彼此的伴侣，无论肉体还是精神。

但他们并没有订立契约或交换誓言。他们承诺给彼此的是后背，而不是幸福或未来。

在广阔世界中冒险的埃斯蒂尼安不应被禁锢于过往——也许他从来都并不需要自己，只是自己一厢情愿的以为，依恋与爱意都是相互的。

究竟是从何时开始变成这样呢？

温暖的西风仍会拂过库尔札斯的山丘时，他们曾在春花烂漫的山谷草坪上谈论今后的打算。他们在未来的图景中都加入了彼此。

但后来，灵灾带走的不仅仅是永远不回来的春天，也带走了埃斯蒂尼安关于未来的想象和希冀。

新的现实使他们与龙之间的战争雪上加霜。存活本身就变得更加艰难——即便不遭遇龙族，冻死、饿死、被魔物猎杀，都变得比从前更为稀松平常。

埃斯蒂尼安把一切都记在了尼德霍格的头上。关于这一点，哪怕他们从后来的经历中了解到龙甚至原本不是这个世界的生物，也没能改变他的看法。

表面上看，他们的关系似乎也没有什么变化。

他们工作，战斗，做爱，争吵。

埃斯蒂尼安依旧寡言少语，艾默里克则愈发忙到分身乏术。但他还是尽己所能的保护着他的龙骑士——不是从龙那里，而是从人。龙有力量，而人则有恶意。

当初是命运将他们牵引到一起。他们或许认为彼此可以和战争一起延续，但战争结束了。

发生了很多事。弑父，颠覆神权，泯灭历史，欺瞒人民，姑息养恶，所有一切可以被指责、被清算的，不分青红皂白都落在了艾默里克的头上。因为他是艾默里克，是伊修加德的顶点，是走在了最前面，也站在了所有人面前的人。

作为一个私生子，他明白了原来过去所有的分量都会成为压在当下的巨石，随时蕴含着把人杀死的力量。

艾默里克会给埃斯蒂尼安回信。

他以为，既然埃斯蒂尼安分享了他的旅行见闻，便也会想知道这里——伊修加德发生的一切。

年轻的斯特凡维尼安凭着天钢机工房不仅找回了一些艾因哈特在四大家族中的地位，战争结束后的民用化转型也为他们在平民中赢得了声望。泽梅尔家族的肆意妄为和一次次挫败改变着权势之间的微妙平衡，同样离了长子的狄兰达尔家则在次子雅内基纳尔的不懈坚持下用占星之术开拓了属于他们的命运。

平民和贵族的对立依旧存在，但人们或许因为心怀希望而对哈罗妮祈求更多。

艾默里克发现，他所做出的努力确实促成了很多改变，但唯独他自己似乎被当作人质一般押在了变革前的世界。

自己所做的一切从来都无助于博雷尔家的名声或地位，他甚至亲自将其身份根基一手打翻，只为皇都能有更光明与和平的未来。但做完了这一切的他，却连为家族绵延血脉的心思都被一个兀自远走高飞的男人带走了。

但这些或许都不是那个男人想知道的，艾默里克想，因为他的来信愈发稀少，渐渐就一个字也不再有了。

二. 塔塔露

塔塔露喜欢读恋爱小说。

尽管拂晓是一个成年人组织——双胞胎兄妹确实刚搭上边——但在接待员看来，每个核心人物都不让人省心。

该操心的时候操心，不能忘了对自己好一点。所以她会经常给自己买时髦的恋爱小说——不要太狗血，也不要太深刻，清新温暖的甜美恋爱故事就足以让她放松神经。

她最喜欢的是伊修加德罗曼史。苍郁群山环抱巍峨皇都，贵族与公主注定在命运中邂逅，君王与骑士永不分开的生死羁绊。剑、玫瑰、美酒与誓言。

直到她在风雪中颤抖着抓紧自己的衣服和帽子，勉强抬头看见威严可怖的大审门。她方才明白，在这个风刀霜剑的严酷世界里，浪漫温馨的爱情故事是何等的奢侈和不现实。

塔塔露在伊修加德的日子并不很愉快。“异族的外来人”。她被时时刻刻提醒着自己的这个身份。但她也目睹了很多事，经历了很多危险，认识了许多人。

除了她不懂的和无能为力的，大人物们的对话当中，她发现了一些自己熟悉的东西。

她从伊修加德神殿骑士团总长大人的眼中读到的。

这个乌黑头发的精灵就像小说里的王子，英武锐利，睿智坚定。她想，如果下棋，他一定能比阿尔菲诺提前想到一百步。他还有一对海蓝宝石般的眼睛，温柔的目光投向总是最凶的那一个——从来都不露出脸的黑甲骑士。

塔塔露想，自己一定是恋爱小说看多了。

可一旦有了这个念头，她便停不下去观察。更何况这原本就不是小说，就连她自己都身处其中。

尽管她确实偶然撞见了两人于无人处的偷吻——或许他们不习惯回避来自膝盖高度的视线——但她还是在这对情人那里看到了太多她所不喜的那类小说中的情节——太多的钢铁与鲜血，仇恨和挣扎。

这让那个精灵澄澈的眼睛和眼神流转中不变的温柔越发显得宝贵和耀眼。尽管这个叫做艾默里克（就像小说里的人的名字！）和拂晓几位贤人一样，经常为了别人而把自己的性命都置之度外，但相对于血盟那两个偶尔公然腻歪到让人撇嘴的家伙，骑士长似乎把一切对所有人都尽力隐藏了起来。几乎到了连他自己都可以否认的程度。

这是为什么呢？

塔塔露的心里有一点激动。一点紧张和害怕。

这是一个秘密，这也是冰冷乱世中一朵珍贵的鲜花。她害怕它凋零在无人知晓的地方，就像一个美好的故事走向了令人悲叹的终局。  
所以说她不爱这一类的恋爱小说，那里隐藏着太多的伏笔，她害怕故事里的人得不到应有的幸福。

骑士总长的敏锐也令她惊讶。一次顾盼中偶然的目光相接，塔塔露觉得自己这些内心活动全部都被这个精灵发现了。

他知道她发现了他的秘密，他的秘密恋情，和秘密的心思。

在塔塔露终于要离开山岳之都的时候，艾默里克为她送行。他向她行礼致意。告别的话语中，他仿佛流露出了充满谢意和歉疚的神情。

当塔塔露收到这封带着蜡封徽章的信的时候，惊吓的叫了起来，如果不是可露儿帮忙，她真的不知道怎么做才好。

她叫塔塔露坐下来，然后和她一起将信打开。

这时的塔塔露终于注意到，徽章上的图案似乎并不是伊修加德的四个砥柱，而是有点陌生的家族徽记。

博雷尔。

为什么那位大人要给自己写信呢？

她不敢看，于是她请可露儿帮她读出这整洁华丽的笔体书写出的内容。

那位高贵的精灵用礼貌得体的语言向塔塔露和拂晓致以真诚的问候，他尤其感谢了塔塔露，感谢她对伊修加德以及他自己对她照顾不周的宽容，并希求她的原谅。

以及塔塔露听到了的他不经意流露出的真正的意图。

“您曾注意到我与前苍天龙骑的相识相知，但他离开皇都后已久无音信。阁下若对他的消息听闻一二，还望相告为盼。”

可露儿也读出了这一点。

毕竟她的超越之力让她曾经在黄金港看到过——那个男人的真心。  
但时间能改变很多东西。

她们的手里还保存着那份署名“E.W.”的报告，那个背着长枪的男人至少如实的给她们和归来的冒险者讲述了自己及其同行人的经历。

“既然他已想到了，那么我们就据实相告吧。”可露儿这样说。

她帮助塔塔露拟定了给艾默里克的回信。

“他与一位成熟稳重的绅士同行并结成伙伴。时势推动着他们进入了命运的洪流，那是未来即将有更多羁绊与考验的佐证。”

把信交到了莫古力的手里，可露儿轻轻的拉了拉塔塔露的手。

“他会明白的。”她说。

而塔塔露难过地就要哭了出来。

三. 艾默里克

那是天明之前将他惊醒的噩梦。

陨落的黑色巨龙胸口刺出盖尔博格的尖枪，血红鳞甲的埃斯蒂尼安冲破龙的胸膛，一跃落到自己眼前。带着龙血腥味的手甲抓进了自己的左胸，掏出一颗跳动着的心脏。银白色的额发飘动着，让他看不见埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛。然后，握着心脏的手忽然狠狠攥成了拳头。

血肉飞溅的一瞬间，艾默里克陡然坐了起来。他的额角滴下大颗的汗珠，令人窒息的疼痛让他抓紧了自己的胸口。

这个梦仿佛是一个启示，关于过去的顿悟席卷而来，他发觉自己进入了前所未有的清醒。

埃斯蒂尼安与自己在一起，或许只是为了有更多的机会向龙复仇。所以那个人在性爱中从来只做接受的一方，痛快消解欲望后，并不需要去探寻给予。

原来那时候，他们不过我是我，你是你。

于是他起身点燃一支蜡烛，在微光中写下了一封寥寥数句的短信。

他想某一天，自己或许会把它寄出去。但寄往何方呢？他们早已断了联系。

在国境线前线，他们有一次短暂的再会。

不，那只是一个背影，甚至没有一句话。

再然后，受一位淑女之托，他向英雄阁下转达了“回家”的委托。

艾默里克想起了那位小小的勇敢而坚强的女士。光之战士回去后，他们可还顺利？这因英雄而起的契机与奇迹是否还会又一次与那个人牵扯上关系？

他记得阿尔菲诺说过，经历了辗转流离之后，他们所有人几乎达成了一致的共识，即塔塔露在哪里，哪里就是拂晓的总部。

是“家”。

他们也曾奔波在皇都，将家短暂安放在这里。

他希望这一段记忆没有让这位可亲可敬的淑女不安。

艾默里克提笔向塔塔露献上了敬意的问候。数日，他收到了来自摩杜纳的回信。

久久注视着未打开的信封，他忽然想，或许自己连寄出那最后这一封信的机会也没了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 超越之力已经让我看到了一个盖喵车展不断的未来。  
> 还会不会写下去呢？  
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
